will you be Mrs Rivers
by Pllstorylover
Summary: a cute haleb oneshot


**I do not own pll and please Enjoy**

* * *

"hey Hanna'' Caleb said walking into Hannas office she was the fashion editor of a really popular magazine called Glamorous. Caleb was just visiting Hanna since he was off that day. Caleb worked as a computer tech. "hi what are you doing here'' Hanna said in a happy way "i just wanted to visit you that's all I mean I can visit you right?'' Caleb said "of course this was just a real surprise that's all'' Hanna said back "are you enjoying your day off" Hanna asked "yea I haven't done anything all day and but I missed you so now im here" Caleb said with a smile. "excuse me Hanna Mrs. Yasheva wants to see you" Valarie said. Valarie was one of Hanna's co workers and Mrs. Yasheva was their boss. Hanna was actually worried about her boss wanting to see her. Her boss was very cut throat and one of the best in the business so Mrs. Yasheva never wanted anything less than the best. When someone was called into her office they usually got yelled at or fired. "alright thanks Valarie'' Hanna said "well I should get going and let you work'' Caleb said "ok ill talk to you later then" Hanna said "well actually I was hoping we could go to dinner tonight'' Caleb asked Hanna "ok'' Hanna said "good ill pick you up at 8'' Caleb said and with that he kissed goodbye and walked out of her office.

* * *

Hanna walked into her boss's office "hello Hanna have a seat" Mrs. Yasheva said "I would like to talk to you about your time here" Hanna had been working at Glamorous for almost 5 years now, she started out as an intern and two years ago she was promoted to being the fashion editor. "i enjoy working here this is something ive always dreamt of doing" Hanna replied. "i can tell my dear you come up with some great ideas and I would like to work with one of my fashion lines" Hannas mouth fell open she couldn't believe that one of her fashion icons was wanting to work with her for a fashion line. "hello... Ms. Marin if you don't want to work with me I understand" Mrs. Yasheva said. Hanna didn't realize she blanked out "of course I would love to work with you'' Hanna said ''ok we'll discuss this at a later date right now I have a plane to catch to Paris''. Hanna couldn't believe what just happened she couldn't wait to tell Caleb and the girls. Hanna finished some work in her office and before she knew it was time to go. She drove home and decided to take a quick nap since she still had 2 hours left before her date with Caleb.

* * *

Hanna woke up with an hour left to get ready she took a quick shower and put on a slim fitting red dress with a black criss cross on the back and she put on black high heels with black jewelry. _Knock knock _was the sound Hanna heard coming through her cute studio apartment she went to the door knowing it would be Caleb. "hi" Hanna said "wow you look beautiful" Caleb said as he kissed Hanna on the cheek. "you ready to go" Caleb asked "yea so where are you taking me?" Hanna asked Caleb "im not telling you its a surprise" Caleb said. The couple made their way down the stairs to Caleb's car and on to Caleb's surprise. When Caleb and Hanna pulled up Hanna's mouth instantly turned into a smile when she saw what was in front of her. In front of Hanna was a beautiful grand fountain with a table and two chairs with red roses everywhere there was even an orchestra playing. "oh Caleb this is beautiful I cant believe you did all this" Hanna said as she hugged Caleb. "well I wanted to do something special for you are you surprised" Caleb said. "beyond surprised Caleb thank you I love it" Hanna said. "good because I love you that's why... Caleb kneeled on the ground and pulled out the most gorgeous ring Hanna had ever seen. "_Hanna I love you so much and after everything we've been through I cant picture my life being with anyone else but you so Hanna will you marry me?'' _Caleb said nervously "_off course!" _Hanna said as she jumped into Calebs arms. They both stood there and cried a little but eventually got themselves together "i cant believe we're getting married'' Hanna said excitedly "well believe it Han because in a few months your gonna be Mrs. Rivers" The couple kissed passionately you couldn't wipe the smile off their faces. The couple sat down and ate their dinner they talked and laughed and Hanna told Caleb about being apart of her boss's fashion line, the couple were the happiest they had ever been. Hanna and Caleb were meant for each otherand their was no denying it.

* * *

**please review and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
